


Lazy Days With Simon Snow

by usachanbeccer



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cherry scones, the contest got cancelled, they walk around london, this was for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Simon and Baz take a walk around London, just because.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest at school and uh, it got cancelled so I'm posting it here! Huge shout-out to plagg on ao3 (@pidgesheadphones on tumblr) for beta-ing this for me! You're a rockstar and the best husboof ever!

Baz sighed, tapping the wings with his wand, “ _there’s nothing to see here_.” With another sigh, he pocketed his wand.

 

“Try to be more careful, Snow, I can’t do this every time a fly zips past.”

 

“I didn’t mean to, I just wasn’t expecting it to go up my nose!” The shorter man huffed, rubbing his nose in irritation.

 

In truth, the whole incident was amusing to the taller man. It’s not every day you see a full grown man shriek like a schoolgirl and magically sprout magnificent dragon wings, or see said man hopping up and down shouting “it’s in my nose!” every day for that matter either.

 

“When are you expecting anything?” Baz rolled his eyes, continuing on their walk as if nothing had happened.

 

“Simon Snow, the Chosen One, Mage’s Heir, Savior of the Magic World! Trembling in his boots, frightened by a minuscule fly.” Baz teased, sending a smirk over his shoulder to Simon, who pouted as he trailed behind. Simon muttered something about magic and flies, but Baz didn’t seem to hear it, instead the man decided to take in the view.

 

It was a cloudy day, but then again, this was England. When wasn’t it cloudy? The sky seemed cheerful despite the clouds; light shone from behind them, washing the small town in a hazy gray light. There were many people out and about, zipping about their daily errands or enjoying what Baz considered a “lovely day”. The weather was suited for the late March day: crisp spring air making it too cold for short sleeves but too warm for anything other than a light jacket.

 

That same weather dragged the two men out of Simon’s apartment in the first place. They had been planning on a lazy Sunday, but when Simon opened the window and felt the fresh air, he begged to walk around the smaller parts of town with Baz. Baz didn’t mind the walk, he liked being out on cloudy days, the clouds hid the almost ghostly tint of his skin from the public eye. Anyone passing by would just naturally assume the clouds were tricking their eyes, even Simon Snow with his sun kissed skin and rosy cheeks seemed pale on cloudy days.

 

The two had left the apartment, wandering side streets and back alleys aimlessly until they had somehow wound up at a bakery. Simon stopped and stared in the window, practically drooling over the freshly baked goods on display. Baz rolled his eyes but came up behind the blond man, peering curiously over his shoulder.

 

“Anything good, Snow?”

 

“Uhh, there’s some rolls, I think that’s a blueberry thing... a Danish? There’s croissants, oh and scones! Fruity scones,” Simon turned his head to look at Baz, eyes sparkling with excitement. Baz knew what Simon was going to ask, and he was tempted to deny Simon what he wanted. They may be over their squabbles from their Watford days, but he never said he would stop pushing Simon’s buttons.

 

“Baz, please. I haven’t had cherry scones in ages! Penny won’t let me make any ever since I burnt that one batch!” Simon pleaded, big blue eyes staring up into crisp gray ones.

 

“And she shouldn’t! Your apartment reeked of burning cherries for weeks!” Baz laughed, taking a step back and making his way to the bakery door.

 

Simon’s eyes lit up as he eagerly followed Baz into the bakery, taking in the smells and sights all at once.

 

The bakery smelled heavenly. Dough mixed with the spices and fruity flavors that were used to make different treats, the smell of melting butter so strong you could practically see it dripping off the rolls. In the back you could hear the soft chatter of the employees, just barely louder than the clang of trays hitting countertops and large mixing bowls struggling to mix flour and yeast into the dough it was meant to be.

 

Simon looked over at Baz with a goofy grin, his smile contagious and causing Baz to smirk.

 

Baz nodded in the direction of the counter, silently telling Simon to order his food.

 

“Hello, can I get, uh, four-”

 

“No, you can have two; we still have to eat dinner,” Baz interrupted, sliding up beside Simon to scold the man. If Simon were left on his own, Baz swore the man would live on cherry scones alone. Someone had to make sure Simon didn’t get fat, and Baz took that job very seriously.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I said four.”

 

Baz frowned at Simon, disapproval leaking through his gaze until Simon sighed and turned back to the counter.

 

“I’ll have... two... cherry scones,” Simon pouted, spitting out the corrected amount of scones as if it were poison. Baz rolled his eyes, patting Simon’s shoulder lightly before finding a place to sit while he waited for Simon to finish getting his scones.

 

The blond man eventually made his way over to where the dark-haired man was, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder to see what had captured his attention.

 

Baz had been staring at the people outside the small bakery, watching them bustle about their normal lives. Lives that had no magic in them, lives without Simon Snow. Oh, how he pitied them. A world without Snow was no world Baz would ever want to be in, even though he’d never say that to Snow’s face; it’d only boost his ego. And if Baz knew anything, it was to never boost the Chosen One’s ego - he’d never let you forget it.

 

“Baz? You want a bite?” Simon asked around a mouth full of his sugary snack, reaching around the taller man’s torso to offer up one of the scones, a large bite already missing from the pastry.

 

Baz rolled his eyes, shoving the pastry away from himself, “you know I don’t eat in public.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Simon pulled the scone away, stepping back out of embarrassment.

“You ready to go?” Baz asked, his eyes wandering back out the window.

Simon gave an agreeable noise, turning quickly to leave the shop, smacking Baz in the face with the wings Baz had made invisible not too long ago.

“Crowley, Snow! Watch where you’re going!” Baz swatted at the invisible wings, having spent enough time with Simon to know exactly where they would be even without seeing them. He knew smacking the wings only made them move more, but he couldn’t help it, Snow always forgot he had them when he couldn’t see them.

“Sorry! I forgot!” Snow laughed, taking a comically large step away from the taller, paler man, his arms raised to show he wouldn’t harm Baz again.

Baz rolled his eyes, shoving Simon Snow out the door before following the man himself. He still wouldn’t trade a life with Simon Snow for anything, even if he got smacked in the face with invisible wings on a regular basis.

 

Snow turned around, smiling up at Baz with stars in his eyes, and Baz returned the smile, reaching down and snagging the man’s warm hand in his own, life without Simon Snow was boring and Baz wanted nothing to do with it. Not even for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @trash-4-trash-son for more fun! Reviews welcome!


End file.
